Singing Out Loud
by LovelyMunchie
Summary: It's after the Giant War. Apollo and Aphrodite planned something. I think you can guess by the title. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY! :D. Rated T because I am weird
1. Chapter 1

Third Person:

It was normal at Camp Half-Blood. Normal in demigod standards. Demigods were at the Dining Pavilion for dinner. During the little feast, two bright lights appeared in the pavilion. It grabbed all the campers attention as two gods appeared. Apollo and Aphrodite. The Apollo campers waved at their dad while the Aphrodite children, minus Piper, checked on their clothes and make up to make sure they look beautiful/handsome in front of their mother. Other campers continued eating but stared at the god and goddess. Apollo stepped forward and spread his arms out.

"Hello Camp Half-Blood! Aphrodite and I teamed up and decided to do an activity that involves you guys!" We are screwed. Those three words were in everyone's head. Apollo put his arms down as Aphrodite stepped up. "We decided we should do-" enter a random drum roll that no one knows where it is coming from "KARAOKE!". Mostly, besides the Apollo campers, groaned. Aphrodite spoke up again. "We changed the campfire into a stage. You can sit anywhere on the grass and watch your fellow campers sing." More groans developed. An Apollo girl raised her hand. Apollo saw her hand and smiled.

"Yes Kayla?" Kayla put her hand down. "Are we going to choose our own song to sing?" Apollo clapped loudly out of no where. "Which reminds me, we are going to choose your songs!" Everyone groaned again. "ALSO! Your god parents will be watching you!" Then there were many arguments and yelling at the god and goddess. "QUIET!" Aphrodite yelled. Campers became quiet after Aphrodite's outburst. The goddess sighed in relief. "Better. All the yelling gives me headache. Anyways, I think dinner is over. Head over to the campfire. Your god parent is sitting down waiting for you." The campers grumbled and stood up. "Also-" Aphrodite started, "for the children of the minor gods, only Iris, Hebe, and Tyche were able to come. We are very sorry, we tried to get the others but they refused. They said they were busy." Besides for the Iris, Hebe, and Tyche children, the other kids for the minor gods were relieved since they don't want to embarrass themselves in front of their parent.

Demigods grumbled as they make their way to the campfire. They saw a long table that were seated by fourteen people. Automatically, they knew it was the gods. The twelve Olympians, minus Hera she didn't want to come, and the three minor goddesses. Demigods sat down on the grass in front of the stage. The stage was a big, rounded, wooden platform that has a small set of stairs from the right and left.

Apollo and Aphrodite appeared on the platform. "Now. Aphrodite and I are going to choose a demigod. I get to choose a song for the boys and Aphrodite get to choose a song for the girls." The females, besides the Aphrodite cabin, groaned. They bet Aphrodite will make them sing love songs. Aphrodite understanding the groans, she spoke up. "For the females, I am not going make you ALL sing a love songs. I will make you do love songs but not all of you." Groans turned into sighs and reliefs, but they still remembered she said 'not all'.

Apollo put his hand on his chest. "I am going to choose first since I made up this event. The first guy of this event is...PERCY JACKSON!" Percy looked up at Apollo and glared at him. Apollo looked away as the other campers snickered. The campers think highly of Percy if it's about strength or battle, but when it comes to other stuff like singing, cooking, or even to girls trying to make a move on Percy, yet he is oblivious to see that, they think low of him. Annabeth smiled and patted her boyfriend on the back as Percy groaned, stood up and walked up to the stage. He really wants to flip that sun god off. Apollo smiled as Percy glared.

"Okay Percy, you are going to sing this." Apollo gave him a flashcard of the song and artist. He made a microphone appear in his hand and handed it to Percy. He sighed and took it.

Aphrodite made two director type chairs appeared on the grass. Apollo and Aphrodite walked over to the chairs and sat down. Apollo snapped his fingers as the music started.

Percy inhale and exhaled as the first line of the song came up.

 **Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck** Demigods were shock that he sings very well than they thought.  
 **Some nights, I call it a draw**  
 **Some nights** , **I wish that my lips could build a castle**  
 **Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off**

 **But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**  
 **Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh**  
 **What do I stand for? What do I stand for?**  
 **Most nights, I don't know anymore...**  
 **Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh**  
 **Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh**

Percy became more confident. Knowing the next line, he marched around the stage like he is a sergeant. **This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?**  
He stopped marching and stopped in the middle of the stage. **Why don't we break the rules already?**  
 **I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black** He points to the left side of the crowd **and white** and points to the right.  
 **I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style** He pretended to be angry

 **And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight**  
 **She stops my bones from wondering just looks** around clueless **who I am, who I am, who I am**  
 **Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...**

 **Well, some nights,** Percy walks around the stage, looking like he is having fun. **I wish that this all would end**  
He stops and put his free arm out. **Cause I could use some friends for a change**  
 **And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again** He made a sincere look and put his free hand on his heart.  
 **Some nights, I always win, I always win...**

 **But I still wake up** , He pointed to the sky **I still see your ghost**  
Put his hand down and shrugged. **Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh**  
 **What do I stand for? What do I stand for?**  
 **Most nights, I don't know... (come on)**

 **So this is it? I sold my soul for this?**  
 **Washed my hands of that for this?**  
 **I miss my mom and dad for this?**

 **(Come on)**

 **No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are**  
 **When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on**  
 **Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!**

 **Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again**  
 **Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands** Percy shook his head, looking hopeless  
 **This one is not for the folks at home** He shook his head **Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go**  
Knowing the next line, he acted all pissed and angry. **Who the fudge wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?**

 **My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"**  
 **When I look into my nephew's eyes...** Percy closed his eyes and put his free hand on his heart  
 **Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...**  
 **Some terrible lies...ahhh..**

He removed his hand from his chest. **Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh**  
 **Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh**

Percy opened his eyes and looked at Annabeth in the crowd. **The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about** He pointed to Annabeth **you and me** then to him  
 **I called you up, but we'd both agree**  
 **It's for the best you didn't listen** Annabeth crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow when he sang that line  
 **It's for the best we get our distance... oh...**  
 **It's for the best you didn't listen**  
 **It's for the best we get our distance... oh...**

After the song ended, the demigods cheered for Percy. Poseidon looked at his son with a proud look. Apollo got up from his chair, walked up to the stage, and stood next to person. "THAT WAS PERCY JACKSON EVERYONE!" Everyone clapped and the demigods cheered. "And you guys think he was going to suck." Some people rubbed their neck or looked away. _I am feeling the love here_ , Percy thought. Apollo patted him on the back and motioned him to sit down. Percy walked off the stage and went to sit next to Annabeth. "So about the last couple lines of the song..." "Apollo chose it!" he quickly said in panic. Annabeth chuckled. "Seaweed Brain."

"NOW! It's Aphy's turn." Aphrodite looked at Apollo with a 'really?' look. "Really? Aphy?" Apollo shrugged. "It's shorter than Aphrodite." She sighed. "Now which female should I choose?" The girls groaned. "How about..."

* * *

That's it.

Hope you liked it

Which female camper do YOU want to go up on stage and sing?

See ya and BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person:

"The girl I am going to choose is..." Aphrodite said as she looks at all the girls in the crowd. She smiled as she found the person. "Annabeth Chase!" Percy smiled at his girlfriend. "Come over. I will tell your song." Annabeth stood up and walked to the goddess of love. "Now. This is a song I want you to sing," as a random flashcard appeared on Annabeth's hand with the song name and artist. Annabeth sighed and looked at the card. The song caught her by surprise since she thought Aphrodite would make her sing a sappy love song for Percy. Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"I told you. I'm not going to have every girl sing a love song."

The flashcard disappeared from Annabeths hand and it was replaced by a microphone. Annabeth, knowing what to do, she walked up on the stage. Before the music starts, she could see Percy smiling at her and giving her two thumbs up. Annabeth smiled and started to sing when the music starts.

 **Like a small boat**  
 **On the ocean** Percy smiled. _Nice pick Aphrodite_ , he thought. Already with a water reference.  
 **Sending big waves**  
 **Into motion**  
 **Like how a single word**  
 **Can make a heart open**  
 **I might only have one match**  
 **But I can make an explosion** Some thought of that and realized it was true. At times, she only has one plan but it creates a big impact.

 **And all those things I didn't say**  
 **Wrecking balls inside my brain** The Stolls snickered quietly as they were thinking of Miley Cyrus's Wrecking Ball ((I HAD TOO! OKAY!?))  
 **I will scream them loud tonight**  
 **Can you hear my voice this time**

 **This is my fight song** Annabeth began stomping on the stage. Everyone clapped to the beat of the song.  
 **Take back my life** song Annabeth began to sing louder.  
 **Prove I'm alright song**  
 **My power's turned on**  
 **Starting right now I'll be strong**  
 **I'll play my fight song**  
 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes** Again, some people thought about this and realized it was true. Some thought Luke was going to stay evil but Annabeth believed there was still a small portion of goodness in him.  
 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me** Annabeth stopped stomping on the stage and everyone stopped clapping to the beat **  
**

 **Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep** Everyone could relate to that. Ever since the war, they lost friends and they couldn't sleep because of nightmares.  
 **Everybody's worried about me** Again, everyone silently nodded. Ever since they heard of the news of Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus, they couldn't help but worry if she was okay.  
 **In too deep**  
 **Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)**  
 **And it's been two years**  
 **I miss my home**  
 **But there's a fire burning in my bones**  
 **And I still believe**  
 **Yeah I still believe**

 **And all those things I didn't say**  
 **Wrecking balls inside my brain** Despite the true meaning of the song, the Stolls couldn't help but silently snicker at wrecking ball, but they know this song relates to all the demigods.  
 **I will scream them loud tonight**  
 **Can you hear my voice this time**

 **This is my fight song** Annabeth began stomping on the stage again and everyone started clapping to the beat again  
 **Take back my life song**  
 **Prove I'm alright song**  
 **My power's turned on**  
 **Starting right now I'll be strong**  
 **I'll play my fight song**  
 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**  
 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me** Again, Annabeth stopped stomping.

 **A lot of fight left in me** Annabeth looked down on the stage while everyone stopped clapping. ((AGAIN! Gods, I can tell this would become annoying))

 **Like a small boat** Percy smiled at Annabeth again. Not just because of the water reference but because how much this song relates to Annabeth.  
 **On the ocean**  
 **Sending big waves**  
 **Into motion**  
 **Like how a single word**  
 **Can make a heart open**  
 **I might only have one match**  
 **But I can make an explosion**

Once the music picked up again, Annabeth looked up to face the audience and starts marching around the stage. **This is my fight song (Hey!)**  
 **Take back my life song (Hey!)** Everyone clapped louder and louder by the beat of the music  
 **Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)**  
 **My power's turned on**  
 **Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)**  
 **I'll play my fight song**  
 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**  
 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

Annabeth walked back to the center of the stage. **Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

After the song ended, everyone clapped. Athena smiled and looked at Aphrodite saying 'I approve of this song you chose'. Aphrodite looked at Athena and smiled. The microphone disappeared from Annabeth hand. "That was a beautiful performance Annabeth. Go sit." Annabeth walked off the stage and went back to Percy. Percy kissed her forehead. "You did great" he said. Annabeth smiled back as a reply. Apollo stood up. "Well it's my turn!" Apollo scanned the audience. "The boy who will go next is..."

* * *

The song is "Fight Song" By Rachel Platten. Thank you for the suggestion greekgeekgirlbro.

Which boy should go next?

bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter:

"Hmm...the next boy is-" Apollo got into interrupted by many screaming demigods. They were pointing to something in the sky behind him. Apollo turned around to see a falling object that looks like a meteor. Once it got closer, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Nico stood up. They were shock that it looked like Festus. Festus crashed on the stage, also known as destroying it, and it turned to rubble.

Two figures popped out, a male and female. "LEO!" Which was the sound of an angry girl. The mention of Leo gave Hephaestus, the Hephaestus cabin, the four from the seven, and Nico shocked looks. Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry sunshine! I guess Festus malfunctioned." Percy looked at the girl and knew who she was. Calypso. _At least she escaped Ogygia. What would have happened if the gods released sooner,_ Percy thought. Leo looked at his surroundings. "HELLO CAMP HALF-BLOOD! THE ONE AND ONLY LEO VALDEZ HAVE CAME BACK!" Everyone was to shock to reply. Nico spoke up first. "You were suppose to be dead. I felt it." Leo smiled and but rolled his eyes. "Well you were wrong dude. Death was not fun."

Piper snapped out of her shock state. Her shock face turned to anger as she furiously marched up to Leo. "LEO VALDEZ!" Leo looked at Piper. "Beauty Queen! So good to see you!" He grinned and put his hands on his hips. Piper marched up to Leo and grabbed his shirt. "YOU IDIOT! WHERE IN HADES WERE YOU!? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I'M GOING TO ACTUALLY KILL, GO TO THE UNDERWORLD, HAVE HADES BRING YOU BACK, AND KILL YOU AGAIN!" Hades rolled his eyes. That was going to cause too much paperwork. Piper let go of his shirt and gave him him a hug. Leo could hear that she was silently crying. She let go of him, wiped her tears away, slapped him hard in the face and walked and sat next to the others.

Apollo stood up and cleared his throat. "Well...uhhh. That was a lovely reunion." Apollo snapped his fingers. The stage was fixed and Festus was on the right side of it. Leo and Calypso were still standing on the stage. Finally, Leo spoke up again. "Wait a minute, what are we doing?" Aphrodite responded. "Karaoke. Apollo and I choose demigods and make them sing a song we choose. Apollo picks the boys, I pick the girls. Apollo was going to choose." Leo made an 'oh' face. "Calypso, go sit in the audience. I have decided that Leo should sing this time." Calypso followed the sun god's orders and went to sit with Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Piper, and Nico.

Apollo gestured Leo to come to him. Leo followed and stood in front of Apollo. "Okay so here's the song I want you to sing." A flashcard appeared in his hand. Leo looked and grinned. "I LOVE THIS SONG! It's my jam!" The flashcard disappeared and to replace it was a microphone. Leo, knowing what to do, he went on stage. The music started and everyone knows what the song was.

 **This hit** Leo started to do two, eight count, kick steps.  
 **That ice cold**  
 **Michelle Pfeiffer**  
 **That white gold**  
 **This one, for them hood girls**  
 **Them good girls**  
 **Straight masterpieces**  
 **Stylin',** Leo stepped out his right foot and face his free arm out. **while in** He stepped out his left foot and face his free arm out.  
 **Livin' it up in the city** Leo stepped out his right foot and face his free arm out. Then he stomped his foot and put his free arm up.  
Leo started to bend his right then his left knees four times. **Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent**  
He waved his hand up in the air three times. **Got kiss myself I'm so pretty** He blew a kiss.

Leo started to continuously bend his right then left knee **. I'm too hot (too hot)**  
Stopped and then took a step back **. Called a police and a fireman**  
Leo bend his right then left knee continuously. **I'm too hot (too hot)**  
Stopped and then took a step back **.** Make a dragon wanna retire man  
Leo bend his right then left knee continuously. **I'm too hot (too hot)**  
Stopped and then took a step back **. Say my name you know who I am**  
Leo bend his right then left knee continuously. **I'm too hot (too hot)**  
Stopped and then took a step back **. Am I bad 'bout that money** ((Basically that dance is repeated))  
 **Break it down**

Leo walks back up to the front of the stage **Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)**  
 **Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)**  
 **Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)**  
 **'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**  
 **'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**  
 **'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**  
 **Saturday night and we in the spot**  
 **Don't believe me just watch (come on)**  
 _((Also known as the dance in the music video. I CAN'T DESCRIBE IT! Just imagine it))_  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Hey, hey, hey, oh!**

 **Stop** Leo made a stop hand gesture.  
 **Wait a minute** He changed it by putting his index finger up.  
 **Fill my cup put some liquid in it**  
 **Take a sip,** He pretends to drink from a cup, **sign a check** He made a writing gesture in the air,  
 **Julio! Get the stretch!**  
 **Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi**  
 **If we show up, we gon' show out**  
 **Smoother than a fresh jar of skippy**

 _((Again, repeated dance))_

Leo started to continuously bend his right then left knee **. I'm too hot (too hot)**  
Stopped and then took a step back **. Called a police and a fireman**  
Leo bend his right then left knee continuously. **I'm too hot (too hot)**  
Stopped and then took a step back **.** Make a dragon wanna retire man  
Leo bend his right then left knee continuously. **I'm too hot (too hot)**  
Stopped and then took a step back **. Say my name you know who I am**  
Leo bend his right then left knee continuously. **I'm too hot (too hot)**  
Stopped and then took a step back **. Am I bad 'bout that money**  
 **Break it down**

Leo walks back up to the front of the stage **Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)**  
 **Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)**  
 **Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)**  
 **'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**  
 **'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**  
 **'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**  
 **Saturday night and we in the spot**  
 **Don't believe me just watch (come on)**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Hey, hey, hey, oh!**

 **Before we leave**  
 **Imma tell y'all a lil' something**  
He stomped his foot and put his free arm up **Uptown Funk you up** , stomped his foot and put his free arm up **Uptown Funk you up**  
stomped his foot and put his free arm up **Uptown Funk you up** stomped his foot and put his free arm up **Uptown Funk you up**  
Leo stepped out his right foot and face his free arm out **I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**  
He stepped out his left foot and face his free arm out **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**

 _((Okay for the rest of the song, i have no idea. MAKE IT UP IN YOUR IMAGINATION!))_

 **Come on, dance**  
 **Jump on it**  
 **If you sexy than flaunt it**  
 **If you freaky than own it**  
 **Don't brag about it, come show me**  
 **Come on, dance**  
 **Jump on it**  
 **If you sexy than flaunt it**  
 **Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Hey, hey, hey, oh!**

 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)**  
 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**  
 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)**  
 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**  
 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)**  
 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**  
 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)**  
 **Uptown Funk you up**

Everyone started clapping for the son of Hephaestus. Leo spread and bowed. He spoke into the microphone. "THANK YOU CAMP HALF-BLOOD! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!" Then he dropped the microphone on the stage, walked of it, then walked back to his friends. The microphone disappeared and Aphrodite started to speak up. "That was a...nice performance. Anyways, who should I pick?" Aphrodite looked at the crowd. "I pick..."

* * *

That is it!

LEO VALDEZ IS BACK EVERYONE!

Anyways which girl should go next?


	4. Chapter 4

Third Person:

Aphrodite looked at the crowd. "I pick my own daughter, Piper!" In the audience, Piper groaned. She stood up and walked to her mom. "Here you go." Aphrodite handed her the flashcard of her song. Piper looked at the request her mother gave him. She sighed. "Fine, just give me the dang microphone." The flashcard disappeared and in her hand was a microphone. Before Piper turned around, her mother stopped her. "Wait Piper! I can't let you go on stage like that. Let me-" "NO NO NO! IT'S OKAY!" Piper interrupted, knowing her mother's plan. Aphrodite sighed at her daughter and let her go on stage. Piper sighed in relief. The music started as she walked up to the middle of the stage.

 **I could have all the money** Piper started making a money gesture with her hands. **All the fancy treasures in the world**  
 **25 acres just to hold my diamonds and my pearls**

 **But all of that's a fantasy**  
 **Nothing like I wanna** be She shook her in disgust. Her friends in the audience snickered, knowing that she doesn't like the rich life.  
 **Babyyou and me** Piper pointed to Jason, in the audience, and to herself, **that's real**  
 **Something like a masterpiece**  
 **We be up in galleries  
You and I,** Again she pointed to Jason and herself **that's real**

 **If I had everything, it wouldn't mean a thing,** She shook her head. **Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you.** She faced Jason.  
 **No matter what they say** Piper shook her head. **can't take my love away** She puts her hand on her chest.  
 **'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you** She shook her head while she took her hand off her chest. **  
**

 **Baby even when we're miles apart**  
 **You'll always stay inside my heart**  
 **Let me tell you no one else will do**  
 **'Cause baby nothing feels like you**

 **Boys will be boys** Piper rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
 **I got plenty knocking at my door** She made a knocking gesture in the air.  
 **But none of them compare**  
 **Baby, you're the one I'm waiting for** She quickly points at Jason.

 **'Cause I'm living in a fantasy**  
 **Every time you're here with me**  
 **Kiss me if it's real.** Piper made an air kiss gesture.  
 **Baby you and me,** then pointed to Jason and to herself, **for keeps**  
 **You bring out the best in me**  
 **Now you know that's real**

 **If I had everything, it wouldn't mean a thing,** She shook her head. **Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you.** She faced Jason.  
 **No matter what they say** Piper shook her head. **can't take my love away** She puts her hand on her chest.  
 **'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you** She shook her head while she took her hand off her chest. **  
**

 **Baby even when we're miles apart**  
 **You'll always stay inside my heart**  
 **Let me tell you no one else will do**  
 **'Cause baby nothing feels like you**

 **No nothing like ya**  
 **No nothing like**  
 **No nothing like ya**  
 **No nothing like**

 **If I had everything, it wouldn't mean a thing,** She shook her head. **Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you.** She faced Jason.  
 **No matter what they say** Piper shook her head. **can't take my love away** She puts her hand on her chest.  
 **'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you** She shook her head while she took her hand off her chest. **  
**

 **Baby even when we're miles apart**  
 **You'll always stay inside my heart**  
 **Let me tell you no one else will do**  
 **'Cause baby nothing feels like you**

 **No nothing like**  
 **(You)**  
 **No nothing like**  
 **(You)**  
 **No nothing like**

After the song ended, everyone clapped for the daughter of Aphrodite. Aphrodite smiled widely at her daughter. The microphone disappeared from Piper's hand. She walked over and sat next to Jason as she got off the stage. jason kissed her forehead. "You were great." He said, with a smile. Piper smiled in response. "That was an interesting song." She sighed and rolled her eyes but she still smiled. "My mom chose it okay?" He chuckled as Piper put her head on Jason's shoulder. "I know"

"OKAY!" Apollo randomly shouted out of no where. "My turn." he tapped his chin with his index finger while looking in the audience. "I pick..."

* * *

OKAY!

That's the end for this one.

Which boy should sing next?

 **Nothing Feels Like You - Little Mix**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico's POV:**

Apollo tapped his chin with his index finger while looking in the audience. "I pick..." He scanned the audience and his eyes landed on me. Oh no. He smiled brightly and a spotlight found me sitting between Will and Miranda Gardener."NICO DI ANGELO!" I really want to send skeletons on that sun god. I sighed as Will pat me on the back. I stood up and walked over to him. "Now...a song that fits you." He had a thinking face on. "I got one!" There was literally a light bulb on top of his head as he got the song. A flashcard flashed, no pun intended, on my hand. I looked at it and sighed in relief. It wasn't one of those weird songs like 'Sexy and I know it' but it's a good song and I can relate to it. The flashcard flashed, again no pun intended, and it was replaced by a microphone. I walked up to the stage and the music started to play.

 **Do you ever feel like breaking down?**  
 **Do you ever feel out of place,**  
 **Like somehow you just don't belong** He shook his head.  
 **And no one understands you?** Nico shrugged. it was true thought to him that, as a son of Hades, no one understands him.  
 **Do you ever wanna run away?** He started to slowly walk around the stage.  
 **Do you lock yourself in your room**  
 **With the radio on turned up so loud**  
 **That no one hears you're screaming?**

 **No, you don't know what it's like** Nico shook his head.  
 **When nothing feels all right**  
 **You don't know what it's like**  
 **To be like me**

 **To be _hurt_** He started walking faster. He stomped on some words to emphasize the song. In reality, he knew this was true.  
 **To feel _lost_**  
 **To be left out in the _dark  
_ To be kicked when you're _down_**  
 **To feel like you've been pushed _around_**  
 **To be on the edge of breaking _down_**  
 **And no one's there to save you**  
 **No, you don't know what it's like**  
He stopped on the middle of the stage and spread his arms out. **Welcome to my life**

 **Do you wanna be somebody else?**  
 **Are you sick of feeling so left out?** Some demigods who picked on him or ignored him felt guilty. They thought he didn't care and wanted to be left alone.  
 **Are you desperate to find something more**  
 **Before your life is over?**  
 **Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**  
 **Are you sick of everyone around?**  
 **With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**  
 **While deep inside you're bleeding**

 **No, you don't know what it's like**  
 **When nothing feels all right**  
 **You don't know what it's like**  
 **To be like me**

Nico started walking around again. **To be _hurt_**  
 **To feel _lost_**  
 **To be left out in the _dark_**  
 **To be kicked when you're _down_**  
 **To feel like you've been pushed _around_**  
 **To be on the edge of breaking _down_**  
 **And no one's there to save you**  
 **No you don't know what it's like**  
He stopped on the middle of the stage and spread his arms out. **Welcome to my life**

 **No one ever lied straight to your face**  
 **And no one ever stabbed you in the back** Percy became guilty about the whole Bianca incident even thought Nico said it's ok but he still couldn't get over that he could've save his sister.  
 **You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay**  
 **Everybody always gave you what you wanted**  
 **You never had to work it was always there**  
 **You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

Nico started walking around again. **To be _hurt_**  
 **To feel _lost_**  
 **To be left out in the _dark_**  
 **To be kicked when you're _down_**  
 **To feel like you've been pushed _around_**  
 **To be on the edge of breaking _down_**  
 **And no one's there to save you**  
 **No you don't know what it's like** **(What it's like)**

 **To be _hurt_**  
 **To feel _lost_**  
 **To be left out in the _dark_**  
 **To be kicked when you're _down_**  
 **To feel like you've been pushed _around_**  
 **To be on the edge of breaking _down_**  
 **And no one's there to save you**  
 **No you don't know what it's like**  
 **Welcome to my life**  
 **Welcome to my life**  
 **Welcome to my life**

The music stopped and some demigods started to slowly clap and the the rest of them started to clap loudly. Did I do bad to get the slow clapping at first? I looked over to my father and he was clapping but also giving me a small smile. The microphone disappeared in my hands as I walked down from the stage. I walked back sitting next to Will and he gave me a smile. "Who knew you could sing?" I shrugged in response. "OKAY!" Aphrodite yelled. "The next person is..."

* * *

DONE! Sorry for not updating sooner. Ugh. I'm a bad writer .. This was Nico. Sorry I didn't do many actions, I couldn't think of anything. Anyways, which girl should sing next?

 **Welcome to My Life-Simple Plan**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **annabethsnow**

 _Nico, I wanna see how good he is_

Well since you couldn't really 'hear' the person, it's your imagination how they sound like. In this fanfic, everyone sings good. (Except some people I have in mind *coughDrewcough*)

 **Amia**

 _Do Nico sing to Thalia_

Sorry Solangelo fan.

 **Lucy**

 _Make Nico Sing for thalia_  
 _THALICO_

Again, sorry Solangelo fan

 **Guest**

 _Nico should sing for Thalia_

Again...Solangelo fan.

 **Guest**

 _Lets kill tonight - Panic! At The Disco_  
 _For Nico_

Sorry I didn't do this song. I was but then I found this song and I'm like 'OH MY GODS IT'S PERFECT! \\( ^O^ )/' Sorry


End file.
